Feel
by chaosprincess123
Summary: Hermione erfährt etwas, das sie niemals erwartet hätte. Völlig aufgelöst trifft sie im Klo der Maulenden Myrte auf Draco Malfoy... HGDM, OneShot


Hallihallo, also das hier ist meine erste FF, ein OneShot mit meinem Lieblingspairing HermioneDraco. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da! Hier noch der

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Hermione und der Rest gehören Joanne K. Rowling, mir gehört einzig und allein der Plot, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. An dieser Stelle: Ich habe noch nirgends eine Story mit ähnlichem Inhalt gelesen, sollte sie existieren, bitte ich um Verzeihung. Nichts ist kopiert oder abgeschrieben, die Idee ist meinem Gehirn entsprungen! 

Kurze Erklärung: Die Geschichte spielt im sechsten Band. Hermione trifft im Klo der Maulenden Myrte auf Draco.

_Feel _

Hermione quetschte sich in den Raum, ohne darauf zu achten, wo sie eigentlich war. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, bemerkte sie, dass sie im Klo der Maulenden Myrte gelandet war. Sie wollte schon wieder flüchten, bevor Myrte sie entdeckte, doch dann entschied sie anders und ließ sich schwer atmend gegen die Tür sinken.

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht so emotional sein, dann verlor sie die Kontrolle über sich. Und wenn sie eines hasste, dann den Verlust von Kontrolle; ohne sie fühlte sie sich klein und hilflos, etwas, dass sie in der ersten Klasse hier oft empfunden hatte. Sie hatte sich aber immer zusammengerissen, hatte nie zuviel Wut oder Trauer oder Angst gezeigt, damit man sie nicht verletzen konnte. Und wenn sie dann doch einmal zusammengebrochen war, dann waren stets Harry und Ron da gewesen, um sie zu verteidigen oder zu trösten. Doch dieses mal würde das nicht der Fall sein. Hermione hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass Ronald mit Lavender ging.

Hermione würde es zwar nicht zugeben, doch sie empfand schon lange etwas für Ron, dass über Freundschaft hinausging. Und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es bei ihm genauso war; wieso sonst hätte er so sauer reagieren sollen, als sie im vierten Schuljahr mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war? Obwohl dass furchtbar lächerlich gewesen war, schließlich hatte sie Viktor nur als guten Freund angesehen. Und nun musste sie mitansehen, wie Ron mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und dieses Flittchen küsste. Bei dem Gedanken daran überkam sie heftige Wut und mit Genugtuung dachte sie an die kleinen, gelben Vögel, die sie Ron soeben auf den Hals gejagt hatte.

Doch dann übermannte sie der Kummer erneut und sie schluchzte auf. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand rief:

„Oooh, du bist wieder da? Was ist denn diesmal passiert?"

Die Stimme klang besorgt, und Hermione hob überrascht den Kopf, als sie die Maulende Myrte erkannte, die gerade aus einer Kabine herausgeschwebt kam.

„Kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen? Vielleicht – „

Dann erkannte sie Hermione und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder äußerst mürrisch.

„Oh", meinte sie trübsinnig, „_du_ bist das. Was tust du denn hier?"

Hermione antwortete nicht, sondern sprang erschrocken auf, als sie ein Geräusch vor der Tür hörte. Panisch blickte sie sich um und rannte dann schnell in eine Kabine. Sie wollte nun wirklich nicht _so_ aufgefunden werden. Von drinnen hörte sie, dass die Tür aufschwang, und sie hielt entsetzt den Atem an. Wer um Himmels Willen konnte das sein?

Schlurfende Schritte waren von draußen zu hören, dann ein dumpfes _Klong_, so als hätte sich jemand auf den Boden geworfen. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Dann ertönte wieder Myrtes besorgte Stimme.

„Oh, Draco, was hast du denn? Bitte, Draco – „

Hermione gefror das Blut in den Adern. Malfoy. Ausgerechnet _Malfoy_. Das Schicksal meinte es heute nicht gut mit ihr. Ihr nächster Gedanke war, was zur Hölle Draco Malfoy, reinblütigster Slytherin überhaupt, in einem Mädchenklo wollte. Doch Myrtes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Draco, ich bitte dich, lass dich doch... nicht so gehen... nicht jetzt. Du solltest wissen, das wir nicht allein sind."

Hermione verfluchte Myrte auf jede Gliedmaße ihres toten Körpers. Wieso konnte sie nicht ein Mal ihren Mund halten? Das war ihr Ende. Malfoy würde ihr jeden Knochen einzeln rausfluchen. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie hörte, wie er sich langsam ihrer Kabine näherte. Sie schloss die Augen und machte sich aufs Schlimmste gefasst, doch nichts geschah.

„Wer auch immer da drin ist, komm raus."

Sie erschrak. Bildete sie es sich ein, oder hörte sich Malfoy tatsächlich so an, als hätte er geweint? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, nicht Malfoy. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester, holte tief Luft und stieß die Kabinentür auf.

Malfoy starrte sie an. Sie starrte zurück. Er bot einen furchtbaren Anblick, wie er da stand. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, seine sonst immer perfekt sitzende Robe hing ihm schief auf den Schultern und seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Er schien einige Zeit zu brauchen, um zu begreifen wen er da vor sich hatte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Granger. Raus. Sofort.", sagte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, und normalerweise hätte Hermione nichts lieber getan, als diesem Befehl nachzukommen, doch im Moment war sie selbst emotional völlig aufgewühlt, und zudem war sie neugierig. Neugierig, was einen Malfoy dermaßen aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Nein", hörte sie sich sagen. Verdammt, war sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

Draco blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Ich sagte raus."

„Und ich sagte nein", erwiderte Hermione mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar.

„Granger, hör mir zu, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber würdest du _bitte _gehen? Ich bin im Moment nicht in der Verfassung für einen Streit."

„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten", meinte Hermione. Ehrlich gesagt war sie sich nicht wirklich im Klaren darüber, was sie überhaupt wollte, doch dann bemerkte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend. Innerlich zog sie ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte sie tatsächlich _Mitleid _mit Malfoy?

Dieser blickte sie so erstaunt an, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Was soll das, Schlammblut?"

Die Benutzung des Schimpfwortes ließ Hermione zusammenzucken. Ja, was sollte das eigentlich?

„Ich... ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie verwirrt. Malfoy drehte sich um und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als plötzlich –

„Draco!"

Hermione erschrak über sich selbst. Hatte sie ihn gerade eben beim Vornamen genannt?

Er drehte sich abrupt um und starrte sie an.

„Mal – Draco."

Hermione blickte ihm in die erstaunlich grauen Augen. Und dann, aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, überwand sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

Draco versteifte sich augenblicklich. Hermione machte sich auf einen Schwall an Beschimpfungen gefasst, die alle darauf hinausliefen, dass sie ihre dreckigen Finger von ihm lassen sollte, doch nichts geschah. Sie stand einfach nur da und umarmte ihn, umarmte Draco Malfoy, der eigentlich ihr Feind war und den sie hasste, doch in diesem Moment fühlte sie mit ihm, was auch immer vorgefallen war all die Jahre zuvor, sie fühlte mit ihm und nach einer Weile spürte sie, dass er sich entspannte und ebenfalls seine Arme um sie legte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie konnte fühlen, dass er weinte; einzelne Tränen fielen auf ihr Haar und ihre Schultern. Und plötzlich fühlte sie, dass etwas in ihrem Inneren sich löste, und sie brach ebenfalls in Tränen aus.

Draco schob sie von sich und blickte sie erschrocken an.

„Granger – Hermione - was ist los?", fragte er sanft und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. Hermione erschauderte. Nach kurzem Zögern erklärte sie:

„Ich – es ist – wegen Ron."

Dracos Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm etwas und er schnaubte.

„Ah, hätte ich mir denken können, dass es Weasley ist. Er hatte noch nie viel Taktgefühl."

Hermione spürte plötzlich den Drang, Ron zu verteidigen, doch stattdessen sagte sie nur:

„Jaah... das ist wohl so."

Sie fühlte, dass er sie überrascht anblickte und sah schnell weg. Sie war nervös, und das fand sie äußerst beunruhigend. Es war doch nur Draco Malfoy... Dieser hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen musste. Seine grauen durchbohrten ihre kastanienbraunen und für einen Moment schien die Welt stillzustehen, dann senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Es war ein zarter, fast schüchterner Kuss, und schon nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Hermione starrte Draco entgeistert entgegen, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte kopflos aus dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Sie spürte, dass Draco ihr hinterhersah, doch sie drehte sich nicht um, und auch, wenn sie verwirrt war und nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, so hatte sich doch ein Teil in ihr von etwas befreit, dass sie schon lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

Während sie durch die Korridore von Hogwarts rannte, wusste sie, dass sie diesen Kuss niemals vergessen würde. Sie wusste, das Malfoy so weitermachen würde wie bisher, dass sie weiterhin Feinde wären, doch der Blick, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte, voller Verletzlichkeit und ohne die übliche Kälte, war seltsam tröstlich gewesen, und Hermione wusste, dass dies einer der seltenen Momente im Leben gewesen war, in dem Draco Malfoy Gefühle gezeigt hatte.

oOoOo

Auch Draco blickte Hermione nach. Er wusste nicht, warum er es getan hatte, doch er hatte den Kuss, so klein er auch gewesen war, sehr genossen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn eines Tages verstehen, seine Beweggründe für alles, was er tat. Seltsam befreit machte er sich auf in die Kerker. Er wusste, dass es vielleicht doch noch einen Ausweg aus alldem, was ihm passiert war, passierte und passieren würde gab. Dieser Ausweg hieß Liebe.

Naaaa , wie wars? Ein kleines Review? Nur ein ganz kleines? °unschuldig mit wimpern klimper°


End file.
